


It’s not your fault

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: 3x10 spoiler, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, alternative ending, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: The alternative ending of newest Shadowhunters episode 10 from 3rd season.





	It’s not your fault

When Jace ran into the room nothing was left except a giant hole and burning walls. There was no one and he was terrified but as he got further to the edge he heard something before Simon climbed back.   
“Simon...” Jace whispered when he realized the vampire was shaking with tears in his eyes.  
“My mark...” he babbled. “There was an explosion..”   
“Simon It’s me.. Simon... it’s me.. it’s me... ” Jace whispered taking Lewis’ face in his hands trying to calm him down. “Where is she? Where is Clary?” He asked scared of the answer.   
“I killed her...” Simon confessed crying. “Clary’s dead...”  
Jace couldn’t believe what he heard.   
“It’s okay... it’s not your fault...” he whispered.   
“She’s dead because of me!” Simon shouted angrily.   
“Simon, look at me. You need to calm down... we’ll figure something out but now you need to calm down...” Blond repeated.  
“I...” Lewis tried to say something but he was in the loss of words.   
“I know..” Jace spoke before he hugged the other tightly. “But I’m glad you’re okay. I was never so terrified in my life and I never want to be again.”   
“What do you...” Simon started as Jace pulled away.   
“I love you Simon...” blond confessed with tears in his eyes.  
“I love you too..” before vampire could think he pressed his lips on the other’s pulling him closer.   
“Let’s find others.” Jace asked when they pulled away, their foreheads touching.   
“They will hate me..”   
“I won’t let them..”   
Even though it was one of the worst nights in Simon’s life he couldn’t feel more wanted.


End file.
